User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Eternal Guardian Zeruiah
Eternal Guardian Zeruiah Skill 'Regalia of Mazzaroth (12% boost to Exp received, & ) 'Burst 'Requiem of the Fae (30 combo on all enemies, , removes all status ailments & for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Ancient of Days (40 combo on all enemies, fills own BB gauge to max, for 3 turns & adds all elements to allies' attack for 2 turns; Cost: 40 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Memory of Faetide (75% damage reduction for 3 turns, , & for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Mystic Sovereign ( & ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Okay... let me start off with a rant. WHY THE HELL ISN'T THERE A RATE UP OR A 10+1 PROMOTION?! WHAT KIND OF CHRISTMAS GIFT IS THIS!? Seriously, the salt is real, whether it'd be from this Wiki, AppInvasion, r/bravefrontier, whatever. GIVE US AN EASIER TIME AND NOT RUIN CHRISTMAS FOR US, DAMMIT. Gumi, just step your damn game up. Anniversary was underwhelming. This summon gate is underwhelming. Oh, and did I mention? Zeruiah is a LIMITED TIME UNIT. Once December 30, 2015 passes, kiss your Christmas wishes goodbye... FOREVER. And we thought complaints about the Free Unit of Choice were bad. This summon event just takes the cake. I mean, Merry Christmas, suckers! We ain't giving you a good time to get Zeruiah. NO. "Oh, but Zeruiah is a super OP unit so it makes sense for her to be super difficult to get!" Ahem... mister... see that Gem balance on the top-right hand corner of your screen? I wanna see you summon, THEN we can talk. Got Zeruiah? Great. Kudos to you, man. You got me there. Ahem... ranting aside. Shall we get to this Unit Spotlight before I become even saltier? Leader Skill Score: 10/10 There is really no reason why this Leader Skill shouldn't be a 10. Zeruiah is the first ever unit to receive an EXP effect. Quests will net 12% more EXP than the norm. While this has absolutely no effect on battle performance, it's still an awesome way to level up your account. The additional Zel, Karma, and Item drop rate buffs are handy if you're aiming towards certain item materials, money, and Karma to farm. 7* Zelnite was just around the corner, but Zeruiah took the cake? Zeruiah provides a 24% boost to BC and HC drop rates, which are some of the best BC and HC drop rate buffs in the game, with Xie'Jing being the best drop rate booster in the game only beating Zeruiah by 1%. This is an insane boost, especially with the fact that this can be comboed with Zeruiah's 35% BC & HC drop rate buffs on her BB and SBB. Comboing those two buffs together can instantly allow your units to produce almost all of the possible BC that they can potentially produce. Zeruiah's Leader Skill already brings BC and HC drop rates to a total of 59% (35% base + 24% from LS) and 34% (10% base + 24% from LS), respectively. With the BB/SBB buffs, that's a total of a 94% (35% base + 24% from LS + 35% from BB/SBB) BC drop rate and a 69% (10% base + 24% from LS + 35% from BB/SBB) HC drop rate. Zeruiah also takes the title of having the best BB gauge fill rate effect in the game. This 60% BB fill rate fills 1.6 BC of the BB gauge for every BC collected, massively boosting BB gauge momentum. Overall, Zeruiah beats Xie'Jing in terms of BB filling. Comparisons will be explained in the Usefulness section. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zeruiah's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Zeruiah's high Atk and damage modifier. Even better, because it’s a multi-element attack, this BB will never deal any weak damage. Zeruiah starts off with some healing utility. She heals a huge portion of HP, averaging at around 3700-4000 HP without any stat modifications. This is one of the most efficient heals in the game since this is all on BB, meaning that you can use it at anytime, especially with Zeruiah's SBB gauge filling after each SBB use. Zeruiah also cures status ailments to act as an anti-debuffer, which is very crucial since status ailments are everywhere in the game. Zeruiah also provides the 35% BC and HC drop rate buffs, which are the best in the game (Crow Tengu has 38% BC drop rate, but isn’t counted due to him not fitting in meta). With those buffs, units will have a 70% BC drop rate (35% base + 35% from SBB) and a 45% HC drop rate (10% base + 35% from SBB). Very handy buffs to have as they are significant to crystal production. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zeruiah's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Zeruiah's high Atk and damage modifier. Even better, because it’s a multi-element attack, this BB will never deal any weak damage. Normally, infinite AoE SBB aren't strong and they typically have low modifiers or little to no utility to compensate for the overpowered efficiency of the SBB. However, this one is rather different. This thing provides the 35% HC and HC drop rate buffs, just like BB. To add on to this overpowered SBB, Zeruiah adds all elements to attacks. Zeruiah is currently the only unit capable of attacking and providing all elements into one Brave Burst and the third unit to ever provide all elements by using BB/SBB (first is Shida, second is Nice Burny). This is amazing as units will always deal strong damage against enemies. Only problem is that elemental damage bonuses do not take elemental buffs into consideration. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Zeruiah might not attack with this UBB, but the utility that comes from this UBB is enough to make it all up. Zeruiah provides a 75% mitigation buff for 3 turns. This is amazing as this is the longest 75% mitigation buff in the current game. This can combo with 50% mitigation provided by BB/SBB, giving a grand total of a 87.5% mitigation buff. Zeruiah also provides a 25% HP buff, which is the highest HP buff in the current game. HP buffs cannot stack and only the highest HP buff will take in effect and will not be overwritten. 25% is close to the essential amount being 30%. This HP bonus will vastly help in survivability and will not wear off by whatever means. On the topic of survivability, Zeruiah provides a Def conversion buff that boosts Def based off of 100% of units' Rec. Rec can easily be modified thanks to various Rec buffers out there in the game, such as Nadore, Paris, Deimos, Libera, etc. Using Rec buffs in combination with this Def conversion buff will net a massive difference in the Def buff provided by the conversion buff. As a nice little touch, Zeruiah provides a 100% boost to BC and HC drop rates, granting the maximum crystal production of BC and HC. However, barring massive BC and HC drop resistances, there really isn't much a relevance to having these buffs. Already, as a lead, Zeruiah helps units to produce close to 100% of the maximum BC production potential. As a sub, Zeruiah can heal with her BB. The 7% Item drop rate buff is there for kicks. Unless the item drop is incredibly rare, there really isn't much of a point in using this UBB specifically to get the Item drop rate buff. Still a nice bonus to have on this overpowered UBB. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Zeruiah has a 25% chance of recovering 20% of the damage taken. This can come in handy in some situations where barrages of attacks attack in multiple different attack sequences. Zeruiah can hang on certain occasions and recover lost HP to the point where she could potentially live a deadly attack. Granted that this isn't guaranteed, it's still a nice bonus to have to ensure some survival. Now for an even more awesome effect. Zeruiah has a 25% chance of mitigating 25% of the damage taken. Zeruiah can also hang on by taking on that small chance of mitigating. Consider yourself lucky if this mitigation saves Zeruiah's life. Arena Score: 10/10 Zeruiah has a 50 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the best Drop Checks in the game, only to be beaten by Lucius's 52 BC Drop Check. Absolutely amazing. Zeruiah's Atk is also very high, allowing her to deal large amounts of damage, especially with her normal attack on the first turn. As a lead, Zeruiah might be considered overkill to BB gauges. A 24% boost to BC drop rate and a 60% boost to BB gauge fill rate is way more than enough BB fill to fill everyone's SBB gauges even. Zeruiah is an outstanding lead, but the extra BB utility isn't really needed. There's more room for more damage output, especially when attacking using normal attacks on the first turn. Stats Score: 9/10 Very high stats. HP, Atk, and Def are all peaking very high. Rec is very good too. Types? Don't even bother if you're already willing to say good-bye to your wallet. In terms of typing, my type preference for Zeruiah is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Zeruiah has surpassed the limits of BB spamming. Not to mention, her ability to add all elements to attacks to absolutely outstanding. Now, it’s time to compare Zeruiah with a few candidates that are worth mentioning in terms of BC production. Suppose on one turn, you produce 100 BC... Xie’Jing’s Leader Skill offers a 25% boost to BC drop rate and a 40% boost to BB fill rate. This 100 BC example mentioned before will become 125 BC thanks to the BC drop rate boost. With the 40% BB fill rate buff, Xie’Jing fills 175 BC worth of BB gauges. That’s 75% higher than normal. Libera’s Leader Skill offers a 12% boost to BC drop rate and a 50% boost to BB fill rate. The 100 BC example will become 112 BC thanks to the BC drop rate boost. With the 50% BB fill rate buff, Libera fills 168 BC worth of BB gauges. That’s 68% higher than normal. Zeruiah, on the other hand, surpassed almost all means of superiority in terms of BB gauge momentum. Totaling the 24% BC drop rate boost and the 60% BB fill rate boost, BB filling is 98% higher than normal. Zeruiah is also extremely useful in Frontier Hunter. Not only is her SBB extremely efficient, it also provides all elements to attacks, which massively boosts the Weak Element Attacks bonus. Zeruiah already does a much better job at providing elements than Shida does thanks to her BB utility tying with the elemental buffs that make her efficient to use. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Fallacy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Occult Treasure & Infidelity Orb *Occult Treasure & Heavenly Bud *Occult Treasure & Flag Flower *Occult Treasure & Revelation Book *Occult Treasure & War Demon's Blade *Godly Flower & Heavenly Bud *Godly Flower & Flag Flower *Godly Flower & Revelation Book *Godly Flower & War Demon's Blade *Reeze's Armor & Revelation Book *Reeze's Armor & War Demon's Blade Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Poor wallets. Can’t imagine this reindeer going away. Are you feeling salty about the Christmas Summon?! Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Zeruiah! Was the Special Summon not what you expected? Is Zeruiah a broken unit? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sanguine Hood Ciara *Mad Heretic Gazia *Emerald Radiance Libera *Temptress Xie'Jing Category:Blog posts